My Heart Is Yours
by SoundlessVoice27
Summary: Rin and Len love each other, but there's someone who doesn't want them together... but they can't waste time because Rin is very sick. What will Len do for her? *No incest*
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people!**

**Here I am with another multi-chapter story called "My heart is yours" (RinxLen)**

**I dedicate this story to all my fans, thank you for following my stories n.n**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Prologue: How we met**

**Len´s POV**

_It was a normal day at school, I went to my locker to take my lunch when I accidentally thrust a girl to the floor. _

_-Sorry!- I said helping her to stand up_

_-It´s ok- she said_

_I realized how beautiful she was...and...that all her books were on the floor! Quickly I started to pick them up. I saw she blushed. But wait we haven´t introduced ourselves yet._

_-Sorry, I´m Len Kagamine- I said_

_-I´m...- she hardly coughed but then cleared her throat. -Rin Kagamine- I saw her left hand hidden on her back, she had covered her mouth when she coughed with that hand, why she hides it?_

_-What do you have there Rin?- I asked_

_-Nothing!- she said_

_She tried to run but I stopped her and then grabbed her, it was...it was...covered with..._

* * *

**:O**

**Very short, I know, but it´s the prologue, I hope you liked it.**

**-SoundlessVoice27 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, after a looong wait here`s chapter 1 of "My Heart Is Yours" Well, this fic has A LOT of ****_romance_**** and ****_drama_****, what I like the most n.n I need to tell you that the chapters are going to be very short, I like it like that. Well, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: What do you hide?**

**Len's POV**

Blood?! Why does she have blood?!

-Are you okay Rin?!- I asked

-Y-ye...- she couldn't answer because... **(A/N: I know, a short POV)**

* * *

**Rin's POV**

Oh no, please not now! I'm with the most handsome boy I've ever seen, and this stupid illness bothers us. I hardly cough and then see my hand, it's covered with blood... not again... I hate this! I hide my hand on my back so Len can't see it.

-What do you have there Rin?- he asked

-Nothing!- I said

I was starting to feel a little dizzy but I didn't care and tried to run but Len stopped me and grabbed my hand.

-Are you okay Rin?!- he asked

-Y-ye...- I couldn't answer, all started to turn black, the last thing I heard from Len was:

-Rin! Please don't leave me!-

Then, all was black, I couldn't hear Len's voice anymore. Len, bring me to life. Save me from the dark.

* * *

**Len's POV**

Rin! She faint!

-Rin! Please don't leave me!-

She closed her eyes and didn't answer. I quickly take Rin in my arms and run to the hospital.

_3 hours later_

-Parents of Rin Kagamine?- the doctor asked, I was sitting at the hospital waiting for news about Rin. Her parents are on a trip. Business.

-Me- I said -I'm her friend-

-Oh, yeah, her parents aren't here, well, Rin is okay, if you hadn't have taken Rin here, she would be dead...-

Dead?!

-Don't even say it!- I said

-Aw, it looks like you love her so much, are you her boyfriend?-

-N-no! I've just met her!-

-Oh, I see, well, just- he leaned to me and whispered- take care of her and love her with all your heart while she's here- he said walking away and leaving me really confused.

* * *

I waited more, I wanted to see Rin, but, I couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had told me, well, just one part: "while she's here" What did he mean? Rin is gonna... die? No, he must be crazy!...

Why do I care so much about her? No, it can't be... I like her?! Love at first sight?!

-Parents of... oh, you're here Len, do you wanna see Rin?- the doctor asked interrupting my thoughts.

-Yes of course!- I said not really sure about my feelings.

_At Rin's room_

Rin was there, resting on her bed, not even moving a single finger. I don't like to see her like that...

-I'll leave you two alone...- the doctor said winking me.

I found a chair next to Rin's bed so I sat. She was really pale, like if she wasn't alive, but I have to admit that she still looks beautiful. I leaned to her, we were so close...

I kissed her.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I finally was starting to wake up, preparing myself to see the same scene I have seen for the past 10 years.

Yes, all is the same, the white blankets, the white clothes, that tubes connected to me, my heart rhythm in that little screen, Len infront of my face...

WHAT?!

* * *

**Well, more or less a short chapter hope you liked it! I put in the chapter a little part of a song, can you guess it?**

**See ya in the next chapter, please leave a review!**


End file.
